


Game Over!

by otomiyatickles



Category: Free!
Genre: Gang Tickling, Gen, Haru being Haru, M/M, Mario Kart References, Multi, Nagisa is a Little Shit, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Rin, Haru, Rei, Makoto and Nagisa have a game night get-together. Haru and Rei are determined to beat Rin with Mario Kart, but when Nagisa interrupts their serious battle it turns out into a huge tickle fest with Nagisa being the one who ends up under attack.





	Game Over!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 26/8/'16.  
> 

"Aaahh come on Rin-chan! You have to beat them!" Nagisa held firmly onto Rin as he watched how he raced against Haru and Rei.

"Don't worry Nagisa, I've got this." With a confident smirk on his face, Rin easily held onto first place, and even though they were still in their first lap, he had a pretty good head start.

Haru was behind him on 2nd place, and Rei's poor character Toad was still stuck on 5th, with Rei being too busy trying to calculate and think of the stupidest theories to win the game. But whether it was with swimming or Mario Kart, both Iwatobi guys wanted to beat Rin. They had to!

"Looks like someone's about to win this," Makoto said, and he giggled, since no matter how determined Haru and Rei were, Rin was still first and looking like he would win this race.

"Go Rin-chan! Go Rin-chan!" Sitting behind him, Nagisa dug his fingers into Rin's collarbones near his neck, causing the winning Wario-racer to suddenly let out a weird giggle noise. His entire body tensed up, his back arching and causing him to clumsily fall backwards against the shorter blond.

On screen, Wario immediately hit a banana peel and slipped, ran into a wall and both Rei, Haru and a huge bunch of CPU's managed to pass him.

"E-eh sorry Rin-chan, what did I do?" Nagisa looked down at Rin's blushing face, head cocking in confusion.

"Nagisa what the hell are you doing? Rin's supposed to battle us fair and square!" Rei complained while Rin quietly let the embarrasing moment sink in, and he threw his head back in frustration, dropping his controller. He was getting so close to beating him!

"I don't know? Seems as if I was _tickling_ him?" Keeping his hands on Rin, Nagisa squeezed the same spot and Rin giggled and tried to shake him off.

"N-no Nagisa haha d-damn it!" Dropping his controller as well, Rin threw his hands up and tried to fight off Nagisa's hands while he squirmed in his grip.

"I _was_ tickling him! Hehehe that's hilarious!" Nagisa scribbled his fingers up and down Rin's neck, and the older guy giggled adorably, fell to the side against Haru and accidentally kicked Rei in the gut.

" _Oof_!" Rei toppled over and glared at Rin and then at Nagisa who was the cause of it all. Haru didn't seem to mind, and even with Rin balancing himself against his shoulder, he continued racing as he was now 1st place.

"Rin has always been ticklish. You forgot, Nagisa?" Makoto said, smiling fondly at the funny pair.

"I guess I did! But this is so much fun!" Nagisa wasn't even aware of Rei's annoyed glance at him.

"It's okay Rei. I know someone who's even _more_ ticklish," Makoto said calmly, looking at his sweet little friend who was still tickling the shit out of poor giggling Rin.

"Yeah? Who?" Nagisa asked unknowingly, and he looked up at Makoto with a bright smile. Oh... Makoto's smirk was scary. His tickling fingers slowed down, and he swallowed, looking from Makoto's smirk to Rei who seemed to have caught on as well.

"Ehmm. Can I still back out? Sorry for ruining the game?" he tried, knowing very well what mess he had gotten himself into. Rin who was still giggly from Nagisa's tickle attack looked up at him and joined the evil smirking-team, and when Nagisa saw this he officially panicked.

"Ohh noooo!" Creating a mess of flying blankets and plushies Nagisa tried to escape, arms and legs flailing as he tried to get off the bed, but all three guys pounced on him.

"NO HAhahah let go!! _AAAhhh_!" Nagisa screamed bloody murder and already dissolved in a squeaky giggle fit while they weren't even tickling him yet. Makoto sat on his arms, trapping them above his head, Rin had one arm locked around Nagisa's ankle and rested by his feet, and Rei leaned comfortably on the bed and was at perfect level to tickle each and every spot on his cute little torso.

"Guys nohoho don't tickle meehhee! I'm sohooorry!" Nagisa cried, giggling adorably and shaking his head. He even snorted, and the plotting ticklers exchanged glances and laughed.

"Wow I never knew Nagisa-kun is so ticklish. We're not even tickling him yet!" Rei said, and Makoto chuckled.

"I know right? You should see what happens if I do _this_..." He calmly dug both his thumbs right in the centers of Nagisa's armpits, and Rin had to tighten his grip around his feet because his legs kicked out violently while a loud shriek was heard through the Mario Kart noises that still sounded through the room.

"Eeehheehe Mako-chahahan! P-please no! Ahh!!" Using his thumbs to dig into the sensitive hollows repeatedly while he scribbled the surrounding skin with his other fingers, Makoto smiled fondly at his ticklish friend.

"NOOhoho ohgahahad!" Rei who had been staring in wonder and amazement, looked up in surprise when Nagisa's laughter got even more hysterical, and he tore his gaze away from Makoto who was enthusiastically tickling those cute armpits. It seemed Rin had started to scribble his fingers all over the bottoms of Nagisa's bare feet, something that looked like it was a successful trick.

"What are you waiting for Rei? Do it," Makoto said with a smile, and Rei blushed and looked at Nagisa's heaving torso. The colorful shirt he was wearing had slightly ridden up due to his squirming and struggling, revealing a part of his tummy, and Rei grinned.

"Alright then," he said, and he carefully placed his hands on the exposed part of Nagisa's tummy and he curled his fingers.

"Wahahh! Noooo not there not theeehheere!" With Makoto tickling his armpits, Rin his feet (now veeery busy fluttering his fingers under his hypersensitive toes), and Rei digging all ten fingers into his tummy, Nagisa was going nuts.

"GYAahahaha H-Haru-chahahan! _Help_! H-help mehehee!" Nagisa's hysterical pleas fell to deaf ears. Haru was just entering his final lap, and was now sticking to first place, with a hurdle CPU's after him since both Rei and Rin's characters had crashed somewhere and were permanently stuck, due to their owners having shifted their business to tickling Nagisa to death.

"Nagisa-kun! I truly never met anyone this ticklish!" Rei was far too excited to be tickling this cutie to pieces. He was now crawling his fingers all over Nagisa's tummy and abdomen, smiling widely at the beautiful effect: Nagisa's laughter was absolutely adorable.

"Oooyy stop making things difficult for meee!" Rin teased when Nagisa couldn't stop curling his toes, and he moved his hand and held back his toes so he could wriggle one finger under and between his toes, eliciting a couple of loud shrieks again.

"NO! HAHAh! Nonono!" Nagisa screamed through his laughter, thrashing wildly and bouncing his head repeatedly.

"Pssst Rei, try his hips," Makoto hissed with a playful smile. He himself had switched to tickling Nagisa's ribs, using his big hands like claws to grab them and squeeze them until the poor guy arched his back and whimpered.

Nagisa fluttered his eyes open and looked up at Makoto's face that looked blurry through his tears from laughter. He then moved his eyes to catch a glimpse of Rei. He trembled in anticipation, but he didn't have to wait long. There it came; Rei attacked his hips by squeezing and wiggling his fingers against them, causing him to throw his head back and explode in another high pitched laughing fit.

"Noohohoho! NO-aaahahah!" His friends were being so mean and merciless. Makoto knew his most ticklish spots for years, but never had he expected him to participate in gang-tickling him like this.

"That's so many no's. I'd like to hear you say _yes_ ," Rin snickered and he traced a few fingers along the arches of Nagisa's feet.

"Aaaahhahaha noohoho!" Makoto and Rei laughed at Nagisa's cute reaction, and they nodded at Rin's request after another hysterical _'no'_.

"Nagisa? Are you ticklish?" Makoto chuckled. More no'ing and loud laughing, and Rei chuckled and shook his head.

"I know, I know. Should we _stop_?" When he said 'stop', he enthusiastically lifted his hands and dug them in Nagisa's sides, catching him by surprise and nearly sending his body flying if it wasn't for them pinning him down.

"AHAahah yes! Y-yehehes stahhahap!" Nagisa pleaded. Since his voice started to sound hoarse and his frantic breathing had come to a point where it sounded unhealthy, the trio finally decided to let him up, and the poor guy coughed and caught his breath.

"Did we overdo it? I hope Nagisa-kun's okay," Rei whispered at the other two, but both Rin and Makoto shrugged and smiled.

"Nahh, that guy likes to be tickled. It's fine," they said, and Rei hesitantly looked at Nagisa's flushed face.

"W-why? Why did I deserve this!" Nagisa brought out despite the smile that lingered on his face, flailing his arms weakly and hitting all of them against their arms.

"You ruined the game," Rei said.

"You tickled me first," Rin said.

"Because it's fun!" Makoto said, and Nagisa especially pouted at the backstroke swimmer since his intentions were the most random, and not even related to the game. Speaking of the game...

"I won," Haru dryly said, and they all gaped at the screen. Yoshi, a.k.a. Haru waved happily at the screen while scores filled it up, and a few sad closeups of Toad (Rei) and Wario (Rin), who were still crashed to the side, were shown as well.

"Wow Haru." Impressed by his dedication - and kind of unimpressed by the way of completing the game while the others were involved in a brutal tickle fest - the others watched the screen, their lips twitching into a smile.

"What? I only game free," Haru stated when he noticed their expressions.

Especially Nagisa looked horrified at Haru's lame victory _and_ the typical Haru-saying, and he exhaustedly fell back on the bed.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe you guys," he mumbled, and he continued to gather his breath while he kept suffering from after-giggles. Haru may have won the game, but for Nagisa - even though he enjoyed this kind of affection, playing and tickling - it was pretty much game over!


End file.
